


grocery shopping

by cominginside



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Pittsburgh Penguins, Washington Capitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cominginside/pseuds/cominginside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grocery shopping for Sid is a complicated thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	grocery shopping

**Author's Note:**

> For a drabble challenge.

Alex doesn't actually take as bad care of himself as people like to assume. He eats well, he doesn't drink as much as he had when he was younger, and he only smokes when he drinks, so it kind of works out as decent. There are definitely guys in the league who do worse, anyway. Still, every time he goes grocery shopping before Sid comes to stay, he feels like a complete slacker. Sid's got all these specifics to his diet, all organic this and whole grain that and Alex has to text him about six times in the course of an hour to figure out what the hell he wants. Once he'd just foregone the grocery thing and Sid had made this little pained face every time they sat down to eat, and then Alex's mama had lectured him about being a proper host, and Sid had been painfully Canadian and polite, and Alex had slouched down in his chair while Misha laughed at him. After that, he'd just decided that grocery shopping was the lesser of evils.

Plus, if he buys the low-fat, low-calorie, dairy free fake-ice cream stuff that Sid likes but never puts on the shopping list, he can usually get a blow job out of it.

Totally worth it.


End file.
